Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
Related Art
A high-frequency compatible shielded cable is routed in an automotive vehicle to transmit a high-frequency signal to a circuit board of an electrical device, such as a television or car navigation system mounted in the vehicle. Japanese Utility Model No. 2606411 discloses a shielded cable known as a hollow cable. The hollow cable is connected to an electrical contact terminal that includes a shielding outer tube. The shielding outer tube includes a contact holding portion and an outer conductor crimping portion behind the contact holding portion. A tool insertion opening vertically penetrates through the contact holding portion. A center conductor contact is accommodated in the shielding outer tube via an insulator and includes a center conductor crimping portion.
A center conductor exposed on a tip of the hollow cable is placed on the center conductor crimping portion, and an outer conductor of the hollow cable is placed on the outer conductor crimping portion. An anvil and a crimper serving as crimping tools for the center conductor contact are inserted into the tool insertion opening to deform the center conductor crimping portion and to crimp the center conductor crimping portion to the center conductor. An anvil and a crimper serving as crimping tools for the shielding outer tube deform the outer conductor crimping portion and crimp the outer conductor crimping portion to the outer conductor. In this way, the hollow cable is connected to the electrical contact terminal.
The shielding outer tube is formed with a vertically open part, such as the tool insertion opening, and this open part is not covered in the above case. Thus, high frequency performance is reduced.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a terminal fitting capable of improving high frequency performance.